cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 18)
' ' The 18th season of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore ''premiered on September 21, 2016 and concluded on September 29, 2016, consisting of five episodes. The season introduced one new participant and seventeen returning veterans, keeping the roster at eighteen participants. Production In this season of Cube UHC, 18 players are scattered across a 1500x1500 map with a shrinking border. This season is in 1.7, free-for-all, and it is a hungerless season, so food is completely unnecessary. The twists this season are Disguises, where all usernames and skins are disguised, and CutClean, where ores and food are automatically smelted upon receiving the item. This season was organized by Graser10, and the intro sequence was created by FinsGraphics to the song "Electro - I.Y.F.F.E, Au5 & Auratic - Sweet Release." The series followed the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continued to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 18)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Summary Early Game Once more, this season did not start or end well for PrivateFearless, as he and TYBZI encountered each other in late episode 1 in each other's cave. Since there was no room in the cave for two, things eventually lead to the death of PrivateFearless by TYBZI. Following the events of the duel came the first PVE death where MrMitch361 was blown up by a creeper. Mid Game Even though it was looking good for Poke this season, who was getting stacked, a careless mistake of crafting near a ravine made Poke pay the cost of death when a creeper snuck up on him and blew him into the ravine. Later in Episode 3, iiFNaTiK's debut kill was made against HBomb94. In Episode 4, Curtis was slain by Fin and HyperCraft went down to iiFNaTiK as well. iiFNaTiK was now on a rampage as he traded bow shots with Grapeapplesauce, who unfortunately was cut short and forced to run. After luring Grape into a forest with the perfect position to gapple, Grape was taken out. Late Game Continuing into late Episode 4, Dfield emerged from the mines and began to attack 8BitDylan, his first victim and kill of the season. Overwhelmed by this previous kill, iiFNaTiK questioned how he managed to kill that person before he saw HeyImBee typing in the chat about giving away her coordinates and that she had low health. Wondering if this was a trap, at the same time thirsty for blood, he tried to find Bee but was unable to get to her in time before Bee accidentally killed herself by suffocating in a wall while trying to ride a boat. At this point, both Kiingtong and CreeperFarts wanted some action, leading to Kiingtong running into Dfield. Will ran from Dfield toward a small fort of cobblestone built none other than Creeperfarts who was hiding behind. Creeps tried to get the clean up as Will ran right pass him running away from Dfield. However Creeps was unable to get the clean up due to Will's Fire Aspect sword, Creeps' instincts telling him to water bucket leaving Will on 2 hearts with no regeneration. Will got away and Creeperfarts ran as Dfield and iiFNaTiK shot him down. This left only Dfield and his brother, iiFNaTiK, on the field, who immersed in a duel. Finale Episode 5 kicked off right in the fight between the two brothers, which sent iiFNaTiK into retreat. Unfortunately for Graser10, Dfield, wanting to have killed iiFNaTiK, killed Graser instead. Due to the season being disguised, iiFNaTiK came back, not knowing it was the same guy from before and was hoping to get the clean up, was ended right there. Dfield eventually found Creeperfarts again who still was in full unenchanted iron and both Mark and Ant knew that Ant has no chance, Creeperfarts accepting his death. Meanwhile, Will was skybasing at spawn, a tradition last used in Season 9 by StrauberryJam, when a group of players assembled below trying to get up. TYBZI was ended by Dfield whilst Fin tracked down JWingWangWong, who was trying to craft a fishing rod to benefit 1.7 PvP, but he did not know the crafting recipe and was stuck in the middle of the forest, so he did not see Fin and was slain. Kiingtong now couldn't stand the massacre that was happening around him whilst he camped in his little skybase; therefore he decided to MLG water bucket down and unfortunately did not make it. The Top 3, FinsGames, DfieldMark, and NoBoom, who were now, if not already, approaching toward the middle, prepared to fight for the title of winner. Unfortunately for Fin, who was there first, he was unaware of Dfield acquiring a Fire Aspect sword from Will's death, who in turn slayed Fin. Now it was the final fight between Dfield and NoBoom, who was seeking a true win because he didn't believe the win in Season 14 was considered a proper win since he died before the end. Dfield, on the other hand, thought at the time that who he was fighting was Ant or Grape; however it was NoBoom. Although the fight was close, Dfield being on half-a-heart, he came out victorious for Season 18 of the Cube UHC. Deaths Kills Trivia * Cube UHC Season 18 was mentioned by TYBZI in one of his Q&A videos. It was assumed from given knowledge, the UHC was to occur anytime in early September, but no later than October. 1 * StrauberryJam was unable to compete being unavailable at the time the season was recorded * As stated in several people's UHC this season was recorded on the 8th of September. * Huahwi is still at the 'Sun'. * This is the first even-numbered season to be free-for-all, not including Season 16 which eventually ended up in teaming due to a twist. * The order of the items in the intro this season are as follows: Apple, iron axe, iron pickaxe, diamond sword, gold ingots, iron ingots, another iron pickaxe, and diamond. * Curtis's episode 2 was corrupted, as stated on his Twitter, therefore he wasn't able to release his perspective of episode 2. * Both IIFNaTiK and Dfield felt bad for a chicken who died in the crossfire when the two clashed. * This is iiFNaTiK's best performance in UHC. (His debut) * Kiingtong brought back a tradition that hadn't been used since [[Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9)|'season 9']] by StrauberryJam, skybasing. * This is Dfield's 2nd win, but also his 2nd best played season, as he got 11 kills in [[Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11)|'season 11']], and 7 this season. * This is the first season since Season 12 where Grape hadn't placed in the Top 10. * TheHyperCraft was the only participant to not upload this season. * A newcomer iiFNaTiK got his first kill. * This season tied with Season 17 being the shortest season ever, with 5 episodes. (~1 hour, 20 minutes) * This was supposed to be a team season, yet it was solo. Gallery S18 - 8Bit Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Bee Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Creeper Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Curt Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Dfield Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Fin Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Fnatik Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Grape Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Graser Thumbnail.jpg S18 - HBomb Thumbnail.jpg S18 - JWong Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Kiingtong Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Kiingtong Thumbnail (Alt).jpg|Kiingtong Alt S18 - Mitch Thumbnail.jpg S18 - NoBoom Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Poke Thumbnail.jpg S18 - Private Thumbnail.jpg S18 - TYBZI Thumbnail.jpg season 18.jpg Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:Ended Series Category:Episodes Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Solo UHC Season Category:YouTuber Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables